1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system that lends tokens or medals to a player and lets the player play game machines with the tokens.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a game machine using tokens or medals is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 10-108977. The game machine is installed in a game hall where a player borrows tokens at a predetermined unit price and plays the game machine with the tokens. The borrowed tokens are prohibited from bringing out of the game hall, and therefore, the player deposits tokens left after the play to the game hall. When visiting the game hall next time, the player receives the deposited tokens and plays the game machine with the tokens.
In these days, one can enjoy games on a mobile communication terminal such as a cellular phone by downloading game content without visiting game halls.
The cellular phone is unable to let the user borrow tokens or play token-based games. To play the token-based games, one must go to a game hall.